Truth or Dare
by LostInMyBedroom
Summary: Here's a Truth or Dare story for you guys, since I haven't found many. This will be a series of random truths/dares, but rest assured, this will ultimately be Delena :  Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

**Author's Note**

**Hey you guys. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I don't really know how to use everything :L Anyways, I will do my best :)**

**This doesn't really have a time line, but all the stuff with the Originals, Katherine, the Lockwoods and everything hasn't happened. Elena knows about vampires, she's with Stefan. Oh, and Caroline is a vampire. **

**On with this crazy Truth or Dare story. Wish me luck! :D **

Elena's POV

Me and Stefan walked into my house, when I heard the sound of music playing. It wasn't Jeremy's style, more like a girl's, a girl I knew...

I dragged Stefan into the living room with me, where I saw Jeremy sprawled on the couch, with Bonnie sat on the floor.

"Bonnie!" I cried, running forward.

Then Caroline stepped into the room from the kitchen, with a "hey Elena".

"We came over to see you", Bonnie explained.

I nodded in understanding, when Stefan stiffened beside me.

"What is Damon doing here?" Stefan said the name with such disdain and hate, that I actually had to step away from him.

Then Damon walked through the door.

"Hey kiddies!" he said, a sly grin on his face. "Underage drinking?", he gasped, spotting the beer bottle on the table, "here, I'll supervise", and he grabbed the bottle and took a swig. I giggled, with Stefan looked murderous.

"Get out Damon", he growled.

Damon made a tutting noise, but otherwise ignored Stefan, and looked at me.

"Elena, if you don't mind me saying, you look ravaging tonight", Damon said, while I blushed. "Now, who's up for a little game of truth or dare?"

We all cheered, and a chorus of 'yeses' rang through the room.

We all sat down on the floor in a circle. I ended up next to Damon and Caroline. Next to Care was Stefan -who stared at me with longing eyes, wondering why I wasn't sat with him, and Damon with hate-, then Bonnie, Jer, and back to Damon. Damon grabbed the bottle, and spun it around. It landed on Stefan, who looked pained. Stefan spun it, to see who would do the daring/questioning. It landed on Damon, who grinned evilly. "Brother, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Damon", said Stefan, sounding resigned.

"When did you loose you virginity?"

Stefan groaned, "Really Damon?"

"Answer the question, Stefanie", was Damon's reply.

Stefan looked at Elena, who said, "Stefan, what happened with Katherine is in the past, answer the question"

Stefan blushed, and said " I was 16, and I snuck out with one of my friends, to a brothel.."

Stefan coughed with embarrassment, and his cheeks reddened. A heartbeat later, we were all laughing, Damon the loudest.

"Moving on" he said, and threw the bottle at Stefan, who the spun it. It landed on Jeremy.

"Truth!", said Jer, before Stefan could even ask the question.

"Jeremy, do you like anyone, and be honest!"

It was Jer's turn to blush, but he said "Um yeah, I kinda like Bonnie"

"What?" Damon asked. "I didn't hear that last part, you were whispering. Jer glowered at him, knowing full well that he did hear with his heightened vampire hearing.

"Bonnie. I like Bonnie" Jer looked at Bonnie then, who smiled and said " I like you too Jer"

Jeremy beamed, happy once again. He flipped Damon the finger, and grabbed the bottle, promptly spinning it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own no right what so ever to the vampire diaries. I just twist the storyline up a bit. **

**A/N**

**I'm thinking of doing more Delena stories – I have more plots in mind- and I'm also thinking of doing like an MSN/IMing Vampire Diaries thing.. What do you think?**

**Delena 3**

Jer's POV

The bottle landed on... Caroline!

I grinned when Caroline said dare.

Let me tell you something. I know, that my sister's unhappy with Stefan, and, that Elena should be with Damon, they're just better matched than her and Stefan. And I just don't like they guy, he creeps me out! Now is my chance to see what will happen, if I create chaos 'mwahaha'

"Care, I dare you, to kiss...Stefan!"

I watch her reaction, and see her face light up a second, then turn to a scowl, but looking in her eyes,, I know it's for show. OMG, Care likes STEFAN!

Stefan looked wide eyed at Jeremy.

"No", he said. " I can't kiss her!, I'm with Elena!"

Damon grinned, he was really enjoying this, Jer realized. Stefan looked at Elena for support, who groaned and said "Jeez Stefan, lighten up a little, it wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah", Damon joined in, "Might make it more bearable to be around you!"

Stefan looked at Caroline, who hadn't said a word, and just shrugged her shoulders to Stefan's silent question. She leaned forward, across the circle, as did Stefan. Their lips met and I swear I heard Stefan sigh. Hmm...maybe he isn't into Elena as much as he makes us all think...

Stefan pulled away slowly, and using vampire speed, Damon ended up behind Stefan, pushing him toward Care again. Their lips met again, with more force due to Damon's push. Stefan didn't end the kiss instantly, but when Care did, he sent a silent apology to Elena, who just ignored him, completely engrossed in whatever Damon was saying. No one seemed to see what was right in front of them. Jeez, is everyone else blind? Am I the only one with eyes, that can actually see how much those two are in love?

I walked out the room. All the sexual tention making me feel sick.

Damon's POV

Blondie spun the bottle, and it landed on _moi. _Finally, lets get this party started!

"Dare" I say. I don't even know if she was finished talking, but her voice is soooo annoying.

"I dare you to kiss Elena!" She said.

Oooh, hardship. I grinned at Elena, who grinned back, licking her lips. Wether she meant to or not, it made my jeans feel little tight.

Stefan looked about ready to kill me but I can take that Bunny Killer any time of the day.

"Damon", Stefan warned.

"Stefan", I replied in a mocking tone.

I leaned in, as did Elena.

Stefan said something to her, but she ignored him.

Our lips met, and it was as if the room had faded away, it was just her and me.

I heard Stefan blur out of the room, with Caroline and Bonnie running to console him.

We were alone. Elena sighed, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Pulling her closer, I then let one hand tangle in her hair, and let the other trail her body softly, teasingly. I was in heaven.

And then the door flew open...

**A/N**

**Second chapter. Is anyone actually reading this?**

**Please review guys, it's be my first :)x**


End file.
